A Klaine Story
by lovemoonlight
Summary: A story about how Blaine tried to get Kurt to be his boyfriend. And the aftermath.
1. Insomnia

A Glee fanfic. Klaine. I support this pairing! And I hope that you would like it too!

00000000000

('Never thought that I'll fall in love love love love…')

Blaine stared at him in surprise. That boy looked so beautiful! The most beautiful boy he had ever seen. He was perfect. Those amazing blue eyes that made you fall for him; those interesting facial features lure you to him. Blaine felt that this was the right boy for him.

Blaine thought. 'Oh my gosh, I think I'm experiencing love at first sight!'

Blaine had always known that he was gay. He didn't look at girls the same way that his friends did. Some girls did flock to him, but he had not liked any one of them. Blaine was from Dalton academy and thankfully, his friends accepted him for who he is. However, since Valentine's Day is coming, they were pushing him to start a relationship. After all, he had never had a date for Valentine's Day before. The only problem is there was no one he liked in Dalton.

Now, Blaine finally saw someone that he liked. He was walking around the mall when he crashed into another boy. When he saw that boy's face, he was startled. That first look at him had sent a wave of interest in him and he felt his heart pumping incredibly fast. Finally, he said 'I'm sorry.'

The other boy, who had also stared at him with interest, said, 'Its okay. I'm Kurt by the way.'

'Blaine', said Blaine who was still a little speechless. They both smiled at each other. Then on impulse, Blaine said, 'Can I have your number?'

'Wow, that's fast. Asking to be friends already?'

'Yeah, I guess… It's not every time that I happen to meet someone like you.'

'Oh? Really? Alright then.' And Kurt typed his number into Blaine's phone before hurrying off somewhere.

Blaine smiled to himself as he looked at the number in his phone. He had taken the first step and he already felt over the moon. He would text Kurt later.

0000000000

'But it grew from a simple crush, crush, crush, crush.'

That night, Blaine laid in his bed thinking about Kurt. He felt that Kurt was his type, the type of person that is a perfect match for him. Now, he only needed to find out if Kurt was gay and hopefully start a relationship. Blaine couldn't wait to get into a real relationship for once. He had seen his friends, namely Wes and David, already with girlfriends and he grew jealous. He wanted to feel how being in a relationship felt like and the experience of loving someone.

It was already late at night, but somehow, he could not get to sleep. He tossed and turned on his bed, trying to get into a comfortable position. Finally, he got up and found his phone. He typed in a message.

'Hey Kurt, this is Blaine.'

Whilst he waited for a reply, he walked to his window. Blaine stared into the night sky and looked at the stars. He felt that they were almost as beautiful as Kurt. He thought to himself, 'I think I'm really crushing on Kurt now. I can't even look at stars normally without even thinking of Kurt!'

Blaine's phone suddenly lighted up and the ringtone shocked him out of his thoughts. He looked at the message.

'Hi Blaine, Kurt here. Had a feeling you would text soon. But what's with the late night text? It's already 11 plus.'

'You seem to know me well already, although we just met. How did you know that I would text? I was hoping that you hadn't given me a fake number. I couldn't get to sleep.'

'I just followed my instincts. Well, now you know it's real. Just your luck, I haven't slept yet. Btw, I just wanted to know. Are you gay?'

'Why ask this question?'

'Because of the way you looked at me just now. It was as if you were… Mesmerized.'

Blaine got a shock. Was it that obvious? He should have controlled himself more. What if he scared Kurt off?

'Well, then are you gay?' Blaine asked Kurt. He wanted to know the answer before telling Kurt that he liked him. Although he felt that Kurt already knew how he felt about him.

'Maybe? You will have to find that out for yourself.' Kurt texted.

'Okay… Then why don't I meet you tomorrow and see if I can "find out for myself?"

'Is this a date?'

'Yeah, in a way, it is.'

'Okay. I'll meet you tomorrow at the park near the mall where we met today.'

'See you tomorrow at 12 then. Goodnight Kurt.'

'Goodnight.'

Blaine lay in his bed and thought about what he should do to confess his feelings for Kurt. He discarded the idea of flowers and cards, it was too cheesy. He wanted something real and different, something that would impact Kurt.

Maybe he should sing a song for Kurt. After all, he was in Dalton Academy's Warblers. He knew that singing was his niche area and forte. Blaine could sing any song and make it sound nice. Even though he was not good at singing high notes, he had the skill of changing the keys to fit his voice.

The next thing was to choose what song to sing. He really didn't want to scare Kurt away. He just wanted to show Kurt his true feelings.

Blaine's phone rang yet again. This time, it was his alarm that sounded. He double checked the time on his phone just to make sure. It was already 5am! He had not slept the whole night. Thinking of Kurt had taken up his time. He could not sleep because he was worried and scared of the events that would take place the next day.

Without realizing it, he had insomnia. He hoped that he had enough energy to make it through the day. And he still hadn't thought of what song to sing to Kurt yet. Love is so stressful!

('Feels like insomnia ahhh, feels like insomnia ahhh)

Blaine had the song 'insomnia' playing in his head just before he slept.

0000000000

Please review to tell me how you feel about this fic! Thank you!


	2. If i had you

A klaine story

Chapter 2 'if I had you'

Blaine meets Kurt at the park and tries to tell Kurt his feelings.

0000000000

The next morning, Blaine woke up at 9. Tired as he was from the lack of sleep, he pulled himself together to get ready for the day. After all, it was an important day for him. After spending a lot of time thinking of a good song to sing, he finally decided to go head on and sing a song about love. He will have to take a risk if he wanted to get anywhere with Kurt.

Blaine looked at his wardrobe and slowly looked through the clothes he had. What should he wear? He tried different outfits but none were suitable for the occasion. First impressions are the most important! Finally, after an hour of deliberating, he decided to just wear something casual. It was, after all, a meeting at the park. And he wanted Kurt to know his true side from the moment Kurt met him.

Having gotten everything ready, Blaine finally went to the park.

0000000000

Upon reaching the park, Blaine texted, 'Kurt, where are you? I'm at the park already'.

'I'm at the stage area.'

'Okay, see you there'.

Blaine stared in surprise as he saw Kurt. Kurt's sense of style was certainly unusual but he had very good taste. He got matching clothes that fit his body perfectly. Blaine couldn't stop staring. They had totally different styles and Kurt's elaborate dressing had outshined Blaine's simple one. What a way to start a friendship let alone a relationship.

'Blaine, what's wrong with you? You can't seem to get your eyes off me!' Kurt said in a slightly uncomfortable tone.

'Nothing, its just the way you dressed. Must you wear all that just to come to the park?'

'Yeah, this is my style. Like it?'

'Yep, I like it! I really do.'

'So what are we here for anyway? What can we do at a park?'

'The first thing is to find out if you are gay. And I've got a plan to find out if you are gay, whether you tell me or not.'

'Okay then, let me see your plan.'

'However, I want to tell you something, something very important. I hope you will listen to whatever I'm going to say carefully and make your decision. This song is from Adam Lambert. He's openly gay and so am I. Now I just need your reply.'

Blaine went up the stage and started singing in his wonderful voice. As he sang, he stared in Kurt's direction.

'So I got my boots on, got the right amount of leather,

And I'm doing me up with a black coloured liner

And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter

All we need in this world is some love'

**A/N (Brackets mean Blaine's thoughts as he was singing the song)

(Yeah Kurt, I will do anything for you and I will dress myself up just for you. I really like you Kurt. If only you love me too.)

'There's a thin line

Twin dark side and the light side

Baby tonight

It's a struggle, gotta rumble, trying'a find it'

(I will find you.)

'But if I had you,

That would be the only thing I even need

Yeah if I had you,

Then money, fame and fortune never could compete'

(Kurt all I need now is you by my side. I am rich and I have money, but it's useless if I can't get you.)

'If I had you,

Life would be a party, it'll be ecstasy

Yeah if I had you, you yyy you, yyyyy you yyyy you,

If I had you'

(If I had you, I won't need anything else. My life will be full and I'll be happy everyday. I'll be hyper as if I have taken ecstasy. If only I had you by my side.)

By now, a small crowd had already gathered at the front of the stage to hear Blaine perform. He was good. And the crowd cheered him on. Blaine never took his eyes off Kurt and Kurt was humming to the beat. He seemed to be enjoying the song.

However, even before the song had finished, a tall gay approached Kurt and dragged him away forcefully. Blaine felt that something was amiss and followed Kurt.

0000000000

Blaine followed them into a quiet street. He saw Kurt being pinned against a wall by the tall one.

'Why was that man singing to you?' The tall man asked angrily.

'Why do I have to tell you everything? Don't meddle in my affairs.' Kurt replied.

'I want to know because I like you. Don't you get it? I want you for myself. I can't bear it when I see you look at some other guy or when someone else likes you.'

'Your jealousy is your problem, not mine.'

'It's your problem because I like you.' And with that, the taller guy bent down and kissed Kurt on the lips. He intended it to be a long, deep and passionate kiss but Blaine decided that it was time to step in as things were getting too far. Blaine stepped forth and pushed the tall man out of the way.

'What are you doing to Kurt?' Blaine questioned.

'You are the guy who sang for Kurt right? I should be the one asking what you are doing with Kurt. Kurt is mine.'

'No, Kurt has not made a choice yet. Who are you anyway?'

'I am Karofsky. Kurt's schoolmate and soon-to-be boyfriend. Don't talk like you know everything. You have barely met him and understood him.'

'I know enough to be sure that Kurt does not like you. Look at the way he acted when you talked to him!'

'Enough of this talk. I've had enough of it!' Karofsky attempted to kiss Kurt again.

Blaine felt a surge of anger rush through him and went to punch Karofsky. Karofsky turned round and started to fight Blaine.

'Karofsky! How can you do that to Blaine? You will hurt him!' Kurt shouted.

Karofsky took no notice and continued to beat Blaine. After a while, Blaine was helpless against the stronger man. He could do little but to shield himself from the pushes and kicks.

Kurt suddenly punched Karofsky from the back.

'Go off and don't disturb Blaine!'

Karofsky stood up and turned to leave, leaving a battered and bruised Blaine on the floor.

'This will not be the last you see of me!' Karofsky said. And he left.

0000000000

Kurt helped to get Blaine home and dressed his wounds. Blaine wasn't bleeding, but he was sore in many areas and there were at least 10 bruises on his body. Every little movement hurt him. Kurt then led Blaine to his bed.

'Blaine, I'm so sorry about what happened just now. I'm sorry for getting you in this state.'

'It's okay. I'll do anything for you Kurt.'

'I feel really bad. Karofsky shouldn't have hit you like that.'

'And he shouldn't make you do things that you don't want to do. Do you like him Kurt? Tell me why he did that to you.'

'I don't like him. He likes me. But I don't feel comfortable telling this to you yet. Maybe next time.'

'Then for now, maybe you could do something for me.' Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him.

'Kurt, I need you. If I had you, that would be the only thing I'll ever need.'

Their bodies got closer and closer to each other on Blaine's bed. Kurt's lips were only a few centimeters away from Blaine's when Kurt pulled back.

'Blaine, I'm sorry, I can't do this. I am not sure of my self yet.' With that, Kurt left the room and went out of the door.

0000000000

Hope you like this story! Please review! And if I have any spelling or grammar mistakes, please correct me! I want to improve my English!


	3. Born this way

A Klaine story

Chapter 3- 'Born This Way'

Kurt goes to Blaine's house.

0000000000

Blaine felt empty when Kurt left. It had been so sudden. Perhaps he shouldn't have tried to advance on Kurt so soon. He should have waited until Kurt was ready to start a relationship with him. He had tried to kiss Kurt on impulse because the atmosphere seemed just right. He wanted Kurt by his side so badly. It was too late now. What was done cannot be undone. But one thing was certain; Kurt did care about him, at least a little bit. He cared enough about him to bring him home and tried to dress his wounds. That was a good sign.

After seeing Kurt leave, Blaine was disappointed. However, he was too tired to run after Kurt. He had little sleep the night before and had been beaten up by someone much stronger then him. He was physically too tired to even change out of his clothes. He needed some rest. Before long, he fell into a deep sleep.

0000000000

The next morning, Blaine's body ached even more. His bruises became more apparent and had turned from small bruises to much bigger ones. He slowly counted 8 bruises on his body which meant that he was hit 8 times by that Karofsky. Thankfully, he had no broken bones.

Blaine checked his phone and saw a text from Kurt.

'Morning Blaine. How are you?'

'Not good. The bruises have turned from the size of a coin to as big as an apple.'

'It can't be that big. You are exaggerating!'

'Maybe I am, but my whole body is in pain now. I can't get up from bed.'

'Can I come over? And I can bring some cream to help cure your 'huge' bruises.'

'Yeah, come over then. It would be nice to have some company for the day.'

'Okay, see you in a while.'

Blaine felt elated. He was going to see Kurt again! What could be better? Its 3 days in a row. He couldn't have asked for more. Well, maybe he could. If only Kurt could be his boyfriend.

0000000000

Kurt arrived and Blaine's mother let him in.

'Hey Blaine.'

'Ah, you've finally arrived.' Blaine sat up from the bed. He cringed as his bruises caused him pain. Every little movement sent a short sharp pain through his body.

'Does it really hurt that badly? Your face looks so drawn when you sat up.'

'Yeah, it does. Wish these bruises can just disappear.'

Blaine showed Kurt his big bruises on his arm.

'I'm sorry for making you go through so much pain. I really didn't know Karofsky would show up and beat you.' Said Kurt.

'Believe me; I don't regret doing what I did yesterday.'

'Why?'

'Because I did it for you. I mean, I sang for you and it felt great. But tell me, why did Karofsky do that to you? Can you explain that a little?'

'Ummm…. As I've said, Karofsky likes me but I don't like him. And he is trying to get me to like him so he follows me and advances on me when he has the chance. That's why he kissed me yesterday. I'm getting mad at him, really. He is really into me but I have no feelings for him. That's just a quick summary of what's between us.'

'Then are you gay?'

'I don't know. I think I like guys but I am scared to admit the fact that I am gay. In fact, you're the first person that I've told. I'm scared to 'come out'.'

'You know, you can just be who you are. Take me for example, I am gay, and I 'came out'. And I'm happy about it. Not everyone will accept you, but if you can accept yourself, you will find that life is much better and you can enjoy life much more.'

'Maybe it's because I am just scared.'

'Then let me try to help you with the only way that I can. Let me sing to you.'

'Okay, I'm all ears.'

0000000000

Blaine smiled at Kurt and looked out of the window as he started singing.

'It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M

Just put your paws up

'Cause you were born this way, baby'

Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled even wider when he saw Kurt interested in the song choice.

'My mama told me when I was young  
>We're all born superstars<br>She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
>In the glass of her boudoir'<p>

Kurt smiled at Blaine gratefully. He finally felt comfortable with someone. And Blaine had a wonderful voice.

'There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are  
>She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe<br>So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far  
>Listen to me when I say'<p>

Blaine thought to himself, 'I hope that you will listen to what the song says. You are perfect the way you are.'

'I'm beautiful in my way  
>'Cause God makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way'<p>

Blaine hoped that Kurt will follow him and be brave enough to 'come out'. He was on the right track and he wanted Kurt to do the same.

'Don't hide yourself in regret  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way, born this way'<p>

Blaine held Kurt's hand as he continued to serenade to him. Kurt started to rock to the beat of the song. Maybe he was finally starting to have the courage to stop hiding.

'No matter gay, straight or bi  
>Lesbian, transgendered life<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born to survive'<p>

There's nothing wrong with being who you are. Blaine felt that Kurt should realize this as soon as possible, because everyone is perfect.

No matter black, white or beige  
>Chola or orient made<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born to be brave <p>

Blaine thought, 'Just be brave Kurt, and face up to it.'

I'm beautiful in my way  
>'Cause God makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way <p>

Blaine thought that Kurt was beautiful and amazing the way he is.

Don't hide yourself in regret,  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way, yeah<p>

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
>Baby, I was born this way<br>Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way<p>

I was born this way, hey  
>I was born this way, hey<br>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey

I was born this way, hey  
>I was born this way, hey<br>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey

'So Kurt, did you like it?'

'Yes Blaine, I do. You have a wonderful voice. I think I got the message you were trying to tell me.'

'Just be yourself. You are fine the way you are and we are both born this way. Nothing will change this and we are perfect the way we are.'

'I know. I will think about it.'

'Kurt, you know that I like you right?'

'Yes, but I still don't feel ready.'

'It's okay. I will wait for you. Tell me when you are ready. In the meantime, just know that I will be there for you and I'm just a text or a phone call away. Tell me if anything happens.'

'I know that you are trying to help me. Thank you. I think I got to go now.'

'Yeah sure. Thank you for coming.'

'Oh, and I'll leave the cream here.'

'Thank you. See you again someday.'

'Bye.'

0000000000

Okay, that's the end of the 3rd chapter. Sorry, I had preliminary examinations so I haven't updated for so long! Hope this chapter is good and please review! Tell me if I have done anything wrongly!


	4. Need you now

A Klaine story

Chapter 4- 'Need you now'

0000000000

Blaine lay down in his bed again after Kurt left. He was elated. Kurt actually came to his room and came to see him! At least Blaine had told Kurt straight out that he likes him. Now he just needs to wait. Love does strange things to people. He couldn't stop thinking about Kurt. He felt like he needed Kurt in his life. Whenever he thought of Kurt, he would smile. No one had brought him such happiness before, but no one had caused him to be beaten up before. It's a bitter-sweet kind of love.

Blaine was almost asleep again when his mother came into the room.

'Blaine.'

'Oh, mum. I was just about to sleep again.'

'Sorry honey. I just thought I should check on those bruises again. And I need to talk to you.'

'Kurt gave me some cream. Maybe you could put some for me. What is it that you want to say?'

Blaine's mother walked over and sat on Blaine's bed. She started to put cream on the bruises while Blaine winced in pain.

'Mum, it hurts.'

'Just bear with it. It will hurt less after this. This boy, Kurt, seems to care about you. What is your relationship with him?'

'We…. Haven't started anything yet.' Blaine was scared of his mum's reaction. While he knew that she loved him, he had never told her that he was gay. He had 'come out' to his friends but not to his parents.

'Haven't started anything? You like him?'

'I…'

'You are gay? You never told me. You know your father and I will never agree to you being gay. Who is going to carry on the family line?'

'Mum, I don't know but I think I like him.'

'You cannot be gay. You cannot like Kurt. You better get over this crush and get over it fast! You will not be a disappointment to the family and you better not shame this family!'

'But mum…'

'I don't care. You will not have my support in this. Go and figure this out on your own!' With that said, Blaine's mother stormed out of the room, leaving Blaine in misery. How could he stop liking Kurt when Kurt is the first guy that he liked? More importantly, could he choose his family over Kurt or was Kurt more important?

0000000000

Kurt had just reached home. Karofsky has just called him again and told Kurt that he loved him. Karofsky said that he would do anything to get Kurt to be with him and this scared Kurt.

Kurt really needed to get away from him. The only time he felt save was when he was with Blaine. That closeness…. It was such a good feeling. But how could he be brave enough to come out?

Kurt felt like calling Blaine. However, Kurt did not want to bother Blaine any more. After all, he caused Blaine to be injured and in pain. This was bad enough. He didn't want Blaine to have to listen to him ranting.

Kurt thought to himself for a while. Maybe he should just sing and let it all come out. After all, he felt better after Blaine sang to him. Kurt knew that he had an amazing voice just like Blaine's. It's time to put it to good use.

Kurt went to the middle of the room and started singing.

_(Picture perfect memories  
>Scattered all around the floor<br>Reaching for the phone 'cause  
>I can't fight it anymore)<em>

Kurt felt like calling Blaine so badly and telling him that he liked Blaine. But it was so hard to accept the fact that he was gay. He really needed someone to talk to and just pour out everything.

At the same time, Blaine started to sing to himself. Singing was like his therapy. He sang when he felt happy. He sang when he felt sad. And he sang when he wanted to express his emotions.

_(And I wonder if I  
>Ever cross your mind<br>For me it happens all the time)_

Blaine kept thinking about Kurt. He wondered if Kurt actually thought of him in the same way._  
><em>  
><em>(It's a quarter after one<br>I'm all alone  
>And I need you now)<em>

Blaine was by himself. His mother did not support him and there was no reason why his father should support him either. He had no one left. Well, maybe Kurt. He was all alone. Blaine felt that he needed Kurt right now.

_(Said I wouldn't call  
>But I've lost all control<br>And I need you now)_

Kurt held his phone in his hand. He wanted to call Blaine so badly. He had already dialed the numbers. He just needed to press the call button.

_(And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now)  
><em>

Kurt really wanted to press that button. He just wanted Blaine to be beside him so badly.

(_Another shot of whiskey  
>Can't stop looking at the door<br>Wishing you'd come sweeping  
>In the way you did before)<em>

Blaine wished Kurt could just walk through the door like he did just moments before. He stared blankly at the door. Wishing that by some stroke of good luck, Kurt would just suddenly burst in.

(_And I wonder if I  
>Ever cross your mind<br>For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one  
>I'm a little drunk<br>And I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I've lost all control  
>And I need you now<em>

_And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now)_

Up till now, the both of them still did not know that they were singing the same song. Their minds were together but they were physically apart.

Kurt finally pushed the button to call Blaine. He still continued singing the song whilst waiting for Blaine to answer._  
><em>  
>(<em>Whoa, whoa<br>Guess I'd rather hurt  
>Than feel nothing at all<em>

_It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now  
>And I said I wouldn't call<br>But I'm a little drunk  
>And I need you now)<em>

Blaine answered the phone just when Kurt was singing the last line.

'Kurt?'

'Blaine. How much of the song did you hear?'

'Just the last line.'

'Kurt, shall we sing the last part together?'

'Sure.'_  
><em>  
>(<em>And I don't know how<br>I can do without  
>I just need you now<br>I just need you now_

_Oh baby, I need you now)_

'You have a nice voice Kurt.'

'Can't beat yours.'

'Doesn't matter. I love you all the same.'

'You know what Blaine, I love you too. I'm still afraid to come out, but I feel that I love you and I need you.'

'Then we can start this relationship right now. We don't need to come out yet. But I'll forever be by yourside.'

'And I will also be by your side forever.'

'Love you.'

'Love you too.'

Blaine didn't tell Kurt about the problems with his mother. He figured that Kurt had a lot to handle right now and did not need the additional pressure. But there was time to explain and time to solve the problems. They had just started out. What they had was time. And this time, they would be together.

0000000000

How is this chapter? Hope you like it.


End file.
